


Amongst the Stars

by SunnieBelle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s04e06 The Doctor's Daughter, Gen, Mentioned Tenth Doctor, Other, Post-Episode: s04e06 The Doctor's Daughter, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnieBelle/pseuds/SunnieBelle
Summary: Jenny is certainly surprised to be alive, but she’s not gonna waste time thinking about it. She has more important things to do. Like, follow in her father’s footsteps, traveling amongst the stars!





	Amongst the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by @perfectlyrose ’s Tumblr post titled “Doctor Who - Jenny, the Doctor’s Daughter.” http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/  
> (Thanks for the inspiration and all the tips and help you’ve given me recently @perfectlyrose ! :) <3 )  
> 

The first thing Jenny remembered was her dad’s face and how safe she felt as he held her close, even though she was dying. 

_Oh, that’s right, dying. I was dying,_ Jenny thought. _Hmm, interesting!_

She opened her eyes and gave quite the shock to the two men standing over her, who had assumed she was dead. 

“Hello boys!” she said with a smile.

Jenny sat up and looked around expecting to find her dad or his friends, but found that they were gone. She felt a bit of disappointment that she was alone. 

_Jenny, be strong now. You need to hold on, do you hear me? We've got things to do, you and me, hey? Hey? We can go anywhere. Everywhere. You choose. You're going to be great. You're going to be more than great. You're going to be amazing! You hear me? Jenny?_ Those were her dad’s final words to her, she recalled. And he was right. 

Her disappointment at being alone soon faded, blooming into excitement when she realized that she could follow in his footsteps regardless of whether she was with him or not.

She knew where she belonged. Not stuck here on this planet, but out there, like him, amongst the stars! 

When the men—who were still in shock that she was alive—were distracted, Jenny seized the opportunity to make a run for it. Once inside the rocket, she knew they wouldn’t be able to stop her, though they still tried to talk her into coming back. 

“Jenny? What ’you doing? Come back,” Cline persuaded. 

“Sorry, can’t stop. What you gonna do, tell my dad?” was her cheeky reply.

“But where you going?” he asked incredulously. 

“Oh, I’ve got the whole universe! Planets to save, civilizations to rescue, creatures to defeat!” 

Feeling a strong sense of wanderlust in her blood and a desire to move on, she wondered if this was her own feelings or an inherited trait. At that thought, she hoped that one day she might get to see her dad again. 

But in the meantime...

She couldn’t help laughing, the excitement building up inside her till she thought it might explode out of her, and said, “And an awful lot of running to do!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Months later, having done all those things and more, she was asked where her home was. The question made her wonder about that. Where was her home?

Finally she said, “If home is where your heart is, then mine is among the stars and across the universe.”

Then, flashing a wide smile she turned to leave. She was again ready to move on, to find more trouble. And she was sure there would be a lot more running involved!

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor’s Daughter is one of my favorite episodes in season 4, and I love seeing a whole new side to the Doctor and meeting his daughter!  
> Hope the story was enjoyable! :)  
> All credit for Doctor Who goes to the BBC.


End file.
